1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle airbag apparatus including an airbag housing having a weakened portion, which is breakable. An airbag is stored in the folded state so as to break the aforementioned weakened portion upon inflation. An inflator is provided for generating gas for inflating the airbag. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved structure in which a bouncing phenomenon of an occupant is prevented from occurring by exhausting air from the airbag when the airbag is in the inflated state.
2. Description of the Background Art
An air bag apparatus as described above is already known in the related art. For example, in JP-A-2-216343, an airbag apparatus is adapted to prevent internal pressure of the airbag from exceeding a predetermined pressure by opening an exhaust valve provided on the airbag in response to an increase in the internal pressure of the airbag to a preset value after inflation of the airbag.
However, in the airbag in the related art described above, opening of the exhaust valve is performed by an electric actuator such as a solenoid or the like. Thus the speed of response of opening the exhaust valve is not sufficient.